


everything stays

by cringesim



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, dont blame me for cross game shipping byakuya with sdr2 characters ok, it started with kuzugami and i don't intend to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringesim/pseuds/cringesim
Summary: "togami-sama.. you.. you are extraordinary." and what he said, he believed.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	everything stays

byakuya almost jumped. komaeda's hands were so... warm. granted, he had figured he would be freezing, mostly due to the fact that he looked like a dehydrated possum. he behaved like one too. and he was ever so optimistic. not in the way that makoto was, though. naegi was clearly only optimistic to be a goody two-shoes. not because he truly believed the things he said. obviously he was hope-motivated, his primary objective being to lighten the mood, to strike hope and determination into people. komaeda, however.. said what he truly thought. and that was a very rare and honest thing byakuya found a strange comfort in. komaeda did not compliment people because he wanted to make them happy, he did it because he really believed the words that came out of his mouth.

"togami-sama?" came his silken voice and byakuya drifted back to reality. 

"yes?" 

"you seemed distant" his concerned expression faded into his smile. ever so angelic. "so you're alright, then."

"i.. yes.. i-i'm fine."

and he never realised how pretty komaeda was until now. with the other hovering over him, breathless with his cheeks dusted pink. with how pale he was, it was always easy to tell when he was blushing, but it did make it that much more difficult to differentiate his fear from every other expression. komaeda was so difficult to read. many have the notion that the key to understanding someone is to understand their emotions. yet komaeda only ever showed emotions. and yet.. 

"do you want to go somewhere?" his lover said suddenly, resting his head next to byakuya's. "like a hot spring? i can pay, togami-sama."

"you can call me byakuya, you know."

komaeda exhaled faintly, his smile spreading. "ah, ah.. no.. i'm afraid i don't deserve... ah.. togami-sama!" he exclaimed, reaching out with his warm (and sticky?) hands to grip at byakuya's forearms, pulling him forward. "you really are too kind to me.. too merciful for someone leagues above me.." he let go, waving his hands dismissively. "i really am the ultimate lucky student, aren't i? to... have the togami heir.. like me.. like this.. ah.."

"you.." byakuya furrowed his brows. "you truly believe that? all that.. leagues above nonsense?"

"of course i do! that is the world, after all. every man is created unequal. the ultimates are here to bring hope, display it and set examples for everyone! reserve course students are nothing more than untalented and spoiled brats that paid their way in because they have nothing to contribute to society!" komaeda's smile dropped for but a minute. "they're worthless. they don't know their place in society. people like that are supposed to suck it up and work a minimum wage job. not go to such a prestigious school and waste the teachers time! and for what? a good mark on their university application?"

he took a deep breath, pondering his next words very carefully. "don't you agree, togami-sama?"

"..no, actually."

nagito looked back at byakuya, tilting his head slightly, as if he said all of that to appeal to him. but byakuya knew he didn't; he just expected togami to agree with him. "why is that?"

"because.." byakuya combed his own hair out of his face with his fingers. "not everyone is born with a talent. you cannot overestimate someone because of a title. a title of ultimate given by a school means nothing. it gives you publicity, money, a future. nothing else. there can easily be someone better than you without an ultimate title. "

there was a beat of silence, komaeda's expression perplexed as if this was the first time this idea was presented to him. "i see.. " he blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. "so, do you believe there is someone better at what you do, someone that deserves the title more than you?"

"probably." byakuya traced patterns into the bedsheets. "a lot of people are heirs. and i don't believe someone who lied their way through to get their talent is.. truly the best."

".. what do you mean by that, togami-sama?"

byakuya almost wanted to lie again. he had not told anyone about this, so why would it be wise to tell his entire childhood story to someone who was like a ticking bomb? 

he inhaled.

"i was never part of the togami conglomerate competiton. i snuck my way in through koichi kizakura." byakuya smoothed out his own shirt, turning to lay flat on his back. "i was thirteen. i am not.. technically a togami. i just competed. and won. i almost died. multiple times. even after the competiton, it was like everyone was out to get me. hatred, maybe. jealousy, more likely."

".." komaeda blinked, then reached out and held byakuya's waist firmly. closer. closer. 

he kissed him.

byakuya's heart leaped out of his chest and when komaeda let go, he stared, bewildered, at the lucky student.

"what did you do that for?"

"togami-sama.. you.. you are extraordinary." and what he said, he believed, his expression somewhere between admiration and awe. "you.. are willing to go to such lengths to do what ultimates do best.. succeed."

and for once, byakuya understood exactly what he meant. he knew exactly what he felt.

"so you are the same, then." the heir turned to look at him. "you are equal to me. you are also willing to go to any length to help people succeed. which in itself is succeeding. achieving what you aim is success."

"i... i don't understand you, togami-sama."

"byakuya. you can call me byakuya."

this time it was the blonde who took komaeda's hand in his, leaning forward to press his lips against the other's.

"byakuya." komaeda repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt intend for this to be this long


End file.
